Shattered Innocence
by Katerineious
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru already lost one child, but Kaoru is pregnant again before the heartache has time to heal. What will happen to them when their second child is kidnapped and abused. You don't mess with the Battosai's kid.
1. Prologue: A Painful History

This an idea I had the other day and I just couldn't shake it off so I caved and started the story. My other two stories are not forgotten, but I had to start this one. I'm not sure if going to be any good or not, and I've reached a few dead ends in my outline of the story, so ideas would be greatly appreciated as well as any critism about the story. It's all important and it really helps a lot with my writing.

These first two chapters are short, basically serving as an introduction and it moves pretty fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**

* * *

**

Prologue: A Painful History 

"I think its time we left," he red haired man said as he turned to his wife.

"Hai, you're right." He helped her stand and put his right arm around her shoulders as they walked past the stone monuments and back into the city.

On their way back to the dojo a tall spiky haired individual came towards them waving, "Kenshin! Kaoru!"

Kenshin quickly put his normal rurouni smile on his face. "Sanosuke, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Hey, listen, I'm sorry we haven't come round to see ya'll but things have been crazy lately."

"It's fine, Sano, that it is."

"So where are you to going on such a nice day?"

"Just returning to the dojo, that we are."

Sano took time to actually notice their faces, understanding spreading across his own as the realization of where they had been dawned on him. He made eye contact with Kaoru before speaking to her. "You alright, Jou-chan?"

"Hai, Sano, I'll be fine." Kenshin tightened his arm around her and she gave him a small smile of thanks.

"You know, Jou-chan, Megumi's been wantin' to see you for awhile now but she's been so busy this last week that she hasn't been able to. She wanted me to relay the message if I saw you before she did."

"Think it will be alright if I stop by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, but why don't you wait until evening and come by the house instead of the clinic?"

"That sounds fine."

"And how about afterward you and Megumi-dono stop by for supper?" Kenshin asked. Without waiting for what he knew would be positive answer he spoke again. "It's time we headed home."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

The next evening, about half an hour before sunset, Kaoru knocked on the door to Sanosuke and Megumi's home. Sano answered and after giving her a quick hug led her to the sitting area. "Hey, I'm sorry about this, but I've got some business to take care of before we eat so I gotta go, but Megumi should be out in a minute. She was changing clothes when I came to let you in. See ya." 

"Bye, Sano."

Kaoru didn't have to wait long for her friend to emerge from the back of the house. "Kaoru, I'm so glad you came. I thought I was going to have to track you down myself." She sat down next to Kaoru. "Listen, there's something that I want to talk to you about. First of all, I want to know how you're feeling. Anything strange happening?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Megumi, but I feel fine."

"Really? Well, I met Kenshin in the market about a month ago and he mentioned that you hadn't been feeling well. When I asked him if I needed to come by he said it was nothing serious, just a little nausea and for me not to worry about it. And so I didn't think about again until I was with another patient last week and I remembered his words. I also recall seeing you during that time and noticing that you looked weaker than normal and a little pale. When I saw you I just immediately dismissed it as exhaustion, but now that I've thought about it, I think there may be more to it than that?"

"You think I might be sick?"

"No, not sick, per say." She thought for a moment before asking her next question bluntly. "Kaoru, when was your last period?"

Shock crossed Kaoru's face. "I can't honestly remember. Looking back it's been awhile. There's been so much going on I wasn't pay attention. You don't think . . ."

"I think its time for a thorough exam."

* * *

Megumi stood behind Kaoru, tying the knot on the younger woman's obi. When she finished Kaoru turned around to face her, a disheartened look on her face. Upon noticing it Megumi pulled Kaoru into her arms and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you again so soon. Please don't start crying because we'll never be able to calm Kenshin down."

"How long do I have to tell him?"

"My professional guess is that you're at least three months along." She pulled back to arms length so they could look at each other. "Kaoru, listen to me, this is a blessing you're being given. So many other women don't get a second chance."

"I'm not sure I want one."

"Don't say that."

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, because I am. It's just that I'm scared because I don't want to go through that again."

* * *

Later that night Kenshin woke up and realized his wife wasn't under the blankets with him. As he sat up he saw that the shoji that led outside was open and Kaoru was sitting on the porch beyond. He let out sigh of relief seeing her there, unharmed and moved to go to her. 

He stood behind her, his left hand on her right shoulder and her right hand reached up to cover his. "Gomen, for waking you."

"Don't be sorry. What's bothering you, koishii?" When she didn't answer him Kenshin noticed that she was staring up at the night sky. "You need to be happy, even though it hurts. Kenji is looking down on us right now and he doesn't want to see his mother so sad."

"I can't help it," she said quietly as tears began sliding down her cheeks. "I miss him so much."

Kenshin bent to pick her up and moved them to the wall so he could rest his back on it while she sat in his lap. "Why are you so upset tonight? Please tell me. I hate seeing you this way." He said as he rubbed his face in her hair, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Because I'm scared of going through that again. I don't want to deal with the heartache a second time."

"We don't have to try again until you're ready, koishii."

"It's too late."

"How can it be too late? We've got lots of time to try again."

"It's not that we can't try again."

"I don't understand."

"I'm pregnant again, Kenshin."

* * *

Okay, so I posted the the prologue and chapter 1 at the same time. Please tell what you think. 


	2. Evil Is Never Far Away

Alright, let's get on with this chapter. This is where the actually story starts, the prologue was just background information that was needed so the rest makes sense.

* * *

NOTE: This story is set in the normal Kenshin time frame but has some significant differences. Everything with Shishio and Enishi happened. However, Kenshin's body is **not** deteriorating and therefore Yahiko does **not** receive the sakabato as his genpuku gift. He uses a bokken like Kaoru. Think that's about it. If I've left something unclear please tell me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Evil Is Never Far Away**

"KATSUMI!" Kaoru yelled out into the yard. Almost instantaneously a little red and pink blur collided with her legs. Two tiny arms wrapped around her and she put her hand on the red haired child's head as two bright blue eyes looked up at her. "I thought I told you to say close?"

"But I was just around the corner."

Kaoru smiled and bent down to pick up the child. "Do you know where your father is? I can't find him?"

"Hai, he's in the garden."

Kaoru walked towards the other end of the dojo's yard, her daughter still in her arms. As the rounded the corned they saw Kenshin with his back to them, kneeling in the dirt and Yahiko leaning against the fence talking to him. Katsumi wriggled out of her mother's grasp and charged for the dark haired boy.

A loud "Oomph!" broke the quiet as he landed on the ground with Katsumi securely on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck! When he loosened her hold enough to breathe again he looked at Kenshin's amused face agitatedly. "She's too strong for a scrawny six year old."

"I'm not scrawny!" she said loudly.

"Yeah, you are."

Before she could say anything else she found herself suddenly in the air, her father's strong arms around her. "Why must you always be so mean to Yahiko?"

"I'm only mean to Uncle Sano. Yahiko's my friend."

Kenshin and Yahiko laughed as Kaoru approached them and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if she ever tried to run away from me—she's too fast. I wonder where she gets that from?" Kenshin smiled innocently at her. "I'm going to take a bath before we go into town; will you watch her for awhile?"

"Of course." She placed a kiss on Katsumi's forehead before leaving them. Kenshin put her back on the ground but she was tugging on his hakama before he could straighten back up.

"Daddy!" her high-pitched voice whined.

"What is it?"

"Play with me!"

"Alright, alright. But you can't get dirty if you want to go visit Aunt Tae with Mommy."

"I promise." She turned to look at Yahiko. "You can go home 'cause I don't wanna play with you today." With that she took Kenshin's hand and led him towards the dojo, leaving Yahiko to walk away grumbling that he and Tsubame would see them for dinner that night.

* * *

That night Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame and Kenshin were waiting for Kaoru and Katsumi to return so they could eat dinner. All five of them were caught off guard when Tae walked into the room alone. "Is Kaoru alright? She never showed up at the Akabeko."

Kenshin jumped to his feet. "What do you mean she never showed up?"

"She never came."

"Sano! Yahiko!"

"We're on it! Let's go kid!" the taller man yelled as they ran out of the room.

"Tae-dono, go back to the Akabeko incase she does show up. Megumi-dono, you and Tsubame-chan wait here incase she comes home." He bolted out the door as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

* * *

Kenshin searched for almost two hours before he was able to sense Kaoru's ki. He doubled his already swift pace, frantic because her ki was so faint and he couldn't feel Katsumi's at all. It took no longer than a minute for him to locate the alley were she was lying unconscious.

He knelt beside her and gently lifted her head. It took a few minutes, but he managed to wake her up. "Kaoru-koishii, aishiteru, you're safe now." The tears were falling freely by that point. "Where's Katsumi? What happened to her?"

"T-they took h-her," Kaoru said much too feebly for Kenshin's liking before the pain caused the darkness to overcome her again.

Kenshin carefully picked her up in his arms, mentally noting the amount of blood that her kimono was covered in. "You're going to make it, Kaoru. And I promise that as soon as you're safe I'll find Katsumi and bring her back to us." He sped towards the dojo.

Kenshin's god-like speed allowed them to travel across Tokyo in a matter of minutes and he arrived to find a very nervous Megumi and Tsubame waiting by the gate. "KENSHIN!" they both cried out as he entered their sight.

"She's hurt." Was all he said as he quickly took Kaoru to their bedroom, Megumi hurrying after. He laid her down on the futon and was undressing her as the lady doctor entered the room, portable medicine cabinet in tow. "Sessha doesn't know the extent of her wounds. Tell this one what you need him to do because Katsumi's still out there somewhere and Sano and Yahiko need to informed."

"Just go, Kenshin. I'll take care of her." He saw the look of hesitation on his face. "HURRY!" His disappeared and Megumi began the careful task of treating Kaoru.

"Tsubame-chan," Kenshin said as he returned to where they had left her by the gate. "It is time for you to go back to the Akabeko. Sessha will escort you, but we must hurry."

"H-hai, Kenshin-san," she squeaked as they set off towards the restaurant as quickly as she could manage.

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sanosuke and Yahiko standing in front of the familiar building talking to Tae. The three ran to him when they saw him approaching.

"Kaoru is hurt. Tae-dono, you and Tsubame-chan stay here unless one of us comes for you. Sano, Yahiko, we need to get back to the dojo."

"Kenshin, where's Katsumi? Is she okay?" Sano asked panicked.

Kenshin turned his furious face towards the street fighter, amber eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. "I'll explain at the dojo. Don't delay." And with that he was gone, again using his supernatural speed to return to Kaoru as soon as possible.

"This isn't good," Sano told Yahiko as they rushed through the dark streets.

* * *

Like I said, these two chapters were really short, but chapter 2 should be much longer. Its gonna be intense! Please review and let me know if this is a story worth continuing.


	3. A Promise To Protect

Okay, so I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue and when I replaced it I accidentally posted chapter 1 a second time. Thanks for informing me. The problem has been fixed.

Also, anyone who's read "Hidden Agendas" will notice that I've reused the name Katsumi. Please don't think I'm lazy, I just really like that name and thought it was suitable, especially since I wanted to use another "K" name.

This chapter is longer as the story is actually starting. Please review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Promise To Protect**

Sano and Yahiko arrived after what seemed like an eternity to Kenshin. Megumi had refused to let him in the room and he was pacing in the yard, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled as they burst through the gate. He and Yahiko ran up to the smaller man, and hands on their knees as they tried to regain control of their breathing. "Hey . . . are you . . . gonna . . . tell us . . . what happened?"

"Hai. But not until Megumi-dono is finished. Sessha doesn't want to explain more than once."

"Fair enough," Sano said.

Yahiko's face was pale and he looked to Kenshin. "Is, is Kaoru gonna be alright?"

Kenshin sighed. "This one wants to believe she will, but Megumi-dono will not allow this one into the room yet and it worries Sessha." The sadness in his voice was mirrored by the violet that seeped in from the edges of his eyes.

"What about Katsumi? You didn't answer back at the Akabeko."

The amber again won the battle for dominance in his eyes. "She . . . Kaoru said that she was taken, but gave no more information as was unconscious. She lost a lot of blood." He sighed deeply as one lone tear slid down his cheek. "Now, please, no more questions. Not yet."

* * *

The three men sat in silence in the yard. Periodically one of the fighters would get up, walk around a bit, only to return to where he restlessly sat minutes before and repeat the cycle. The night was quiet, as if the entire world was waiting for Megumi's appearance, and the silence was smothering.

It was in this state of ill ease that Megumi found them over an hour later. She looked exhausted and Sano rushed to put his arm around her. Kenshin stood slowly and walked to where she was, braced for the answer he didn't want to hear. She put a small smile on her lips and they could all feel the tension break in the air when she spoke.

"She's going to be fine." All three released a sigh of relief. "She's got some very serious injuries however." Kenshin stiffened. "There are two deep stab wounds, one in her side and another in her shoulder which is worse. She's got cut several bad cuts and she lost a good amount of blood. Also, she's has three broken ribs, two on her left side and one her right so breathing has been difficult for her. Luckily, they didn't puncture her lungs. Her right wrist was almost broken and I think she may have fracture in her right leg. She's bruised all over and there were shards of wood in many of her wounds suggesting her bokken was destroyed as she tried to fight them off. We're very lucky Kenshin found her when he did."

"Can Sessha go to her?"

"Not yet. She's asleep again and I want to know what happened first."

"Very well. Sessha found Kaoru lying in an alley on the other side of Tokyo. He doesn't know what she was doing on that side of the city. Katsumi was not with her and when this one woke her she said that someone had taken Katsumi and then lost consciousness again. This one brought her back to the dojo then. We need her to wake up so she can tell us more. Every second brings us closer to losing Katsumi."

"Alright, Kenshin, you can go."

"Arigato, Megumi-dono." He bowed before heading inside.

"You alright, kitsune?" Sano asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You really think Kaoru's gonna be okay?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm certain she'll make a full recovery." She turned her head to the house. "I just hope she wakes up in time to tell Kenshin everything that happened. If he's not able to find Katsumi before something happens to her it may just kill both of them. Nobody should have to go through that kind of heartache more than once."

Sano pulled her closer to him. "Everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna bring that little girl back to us. Kenshin and Kaoru all know we love her just as much as they do."

* * *

Inside the dojo, Kenshin was kneeling beside Kaoru, holding her left hand in both of his. "Kaoru-koishii, you need to wake up. I need you to tell me what happened so I'll know where to look for Katsumi. It took me so long to sense your ki and I never felt hers so I know she was taken far from where I found you."

"K-Kenshin?"

Tears of relief cascaded down his face. "Hai, koishii, I'm here."

"Kenshin, Kenshin, they took her. They took her away from me. I told her to run but I heard her scream and I know they got her. And then I blacked out"

"Who koishii? Who did this?"

"I don't know. I tried to protect us, but there were too many of them. Gomen, Kenshin."

"Don't. I just need to know if you remember anything else."

"They told me that if I'd just give them the girl they'd leave me alone. I told them they weren't taking my daughter from me and they laughed and attacked. During it one of them shouted to be careful of not hurting her. That she was too valuable."

"They probably meant because she's my daughter. Who it is though, I have no idea."

"You have to find her, Kenshin."

"I will, Kaoru, I promise. But I don't even know where to start the search."

"Aoshi. Get Aoshi to help. He can find out."

"Hai, and once I tell Saito, he will have the entire police force looking for her."

"As scary as he is, he had a soft spot for Katsumi the few times we visited." Her attempt at a smile hurt Kenshin's heart.

"I remember."

"I'm tired, Kenshin."

"I know, koishii, I know. You need to rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

The next afternoon Yahiko was running through the trees, barely paying attention to the winding path he was following. He was just wondering how much further he had to go when the next bend brought him into a clearing with a small hut with a lazy trail of smoke reaching into the sky. He let out an enormous sigh and walked quickly towards the small building, looking for his target.

He was just about to enter the hut when deep voice came from behind him. "What do you want boy?"

"Hiko! I'm so glad I found you!" Yahiko said as he turned around.

"What is it now? What has my baka-deshi done to get himself into trouble this time?"

"Kenshin hasn't done anything, although he does need your help. He couldn't leave so he sent me."

"Well, what is it? What can't he handle on his is own?"

"Katsumi's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?" he bellowed, his anger making Kenshin's pale in comparison.

"Y-yeah, she and Kaoru were attacked and Kenshin found Kaoru almost dead but she's gonna be okay now but someone took Katsumi and we don't know who it is and Kenshin sent me to get the ninjas from the Aoiya and then Kaoru asked me to get you as well."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say, just that she wanted you there."

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. We still have to travel across the country. I'm assuming you took the train here?"

"Yeah, but I still haven't gone to the Aoiya yet."

* * *

A tall lean man in a blue uniform entered the dojo. He headed to where he felt the inhabitants' ki coming from. "Battosai," he said when he found Kenshin sitting outside his and Kaoru's room, the shoji open so she could get some fresh air and sunshine while she rested. Saito could see into the room and saw her lying there. "Is she asleep?" he asked with a nod in Kaoru's direction.

"Hai. Have you found anything?"

"Unfortunately no. But I've got every available man out looking for her. Can you still think of no one who would still want revenge against you?" He asked as he placed a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Not a soul."

"I am sorry that this happened to you. Even though that little girl looks just like you, there's something about her—she's got such a strong spirit."

"Like her mother's."

"Yours too."

"Saito, do you think—"

"Don't even start that. I don't believe that they would have gone through all that trouble just to kill her. She's alive. Trust me on this." He cocked his head and looked at the shorter man's fatigued face and could sense his exhaustion. "Have you slept at all since this happened."

"No, there hasn't been time."

"Well, I suggest you make time. We need you at full strength for when we find her." He took out his pocket watch to check the time. "I can't stay much longer. I need to know when Shinomori is arriving. His contacts here don't trust us and we need all the information we can get."

"Yahiko should be returning with them sometime tomorrow. Do you want us meet you at the station?"

"Just send the brat to tell me when they arrive. I'll come back here so you don't have to leave Kaoru."

"Arigato, Saito."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"W-W-WHAT?" Misao yelled after Yahiko explained his sudden appearance in Kyoto and why he was in the company of Hiko Seijuro. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Misao," Aoshi said sharply. "Calm down. I finally got Mikio and Akiko asleep. **You** can deal with them if they wake up." He turned to Yahiko. "Now, what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well, Kenshin and Kaoru want you to come to Tokyo to help with the search. We all know that you can find out information better than they or the police can."

"I see." He turned back to his wife. "Misao, go pack my things."

The short woman jumped to her feet. "If you're going, I'm going too."

"Misao, please, don't do this. Not today."

"I said I'm going."

"Then who's going to watch Mikio and Akiko?"

"I am. They're coming with us."

"Misao, do you really think Kenshin and Kaoru are in any state to have a pair of four year olds running around? Don't you think that might be too hard for them?"

"No I don't. It'll give them hope." They stared at each other for a good five minutes, neither backing down before Misao spoke again. "If I don't go, you don't go."

"Misao . . ."

"No, Aoshi. I'm worried about my friend and you're not going to stop me from going to see her. Got it?"

"Alright, fine. Go tell Okina I want to talk to him and go pack, quickly. You have thirty minutes."

"Hai."

* * *

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked faintly as she tried to sit up.

Kenshin heard her from where he sat outside and rushed to her. He helped her sit up, letting her rest against the wall. "What is it?"

"Can you get me some water?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," he said before kissing her on the head and hurrying to get her the drink. He returned to find her with her eyes closed, drifting back off to sleep. "Now, now, Kaoru, you can't sleep in that position with your injuries." He said as he handed her the cup.

"Gomen. All I've done is sleep and yet I'm still so tired."

"And you'll stay that way until your body replenishes the blood you lost. Are you feeling any better?"

"No, not really. My body still aches, but the shock has worn off."

"Megumi-dono said she would come by again tonight to check on you. If you start feeling any different before that let me know so I can get her here faster."

"You worry too much, Kenshin."

"Obviously I didn't worry enough. If I had, this wouldn't have happened." His eyes were sad as he looked at her.

"We'll get her back, Kenshin. This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" he said sharply, glaring at her through his anger at himself, his eyes amber again. "I should have been able to protect my family. Instead I can only watch as everyone I care about is hurt because of me. I wasn't able to save either of you that night. Just like I wasn't able to save Kenji."

"Kenshin, please, don't do this to yourself. How could you have known any this was going to happen? You couldn't."

"Excuses won't make the pain I've caused go away." He turned his tears stained face away from hers and looked outside. "Katsumi is out there, somewhere and I don't even know where to begin looking. I've prayed to Kami-sama constantly that he return her to us. I can't lose her like we lost Kenji. My heart can't bear it."

"We won't lose her. Yahiko and Aoshi will be here tomorrow and you said Saito agreed to help as well and Sano's already got his friends looking. You'll find her soon and bring her back to us safely, I know you will."

"I wish I could believe it, Kaoru, I really do. But I won't let myself hope if there's a chance it could be ripped away from me. I know that I'll find her, but I can't know how long it will take or even what condition she'll be in when I do. I feel so helpless." He turned to look back at her. "Gomen, Kaoru. I should have kept this to myself. All I've done is add to your worries."

"You haven't added to anything. Everything you've said you're worried about has been in my thoughts without you putting it there. But we can't give up." She winced as she moved and Kenshin helped her lie back down. She put her hand in his. "If we don't have hope then what's the point of even searching for her. We might as well just admit defeat right now."

"Don't say that."

"Then don't you think it. We lost Kenji, but that doesn't mean we have to stop living. You told me that, remember? That he was looking down at us, watching us, and we had to be happy. Just because they look so similar doesn't mean that Kenji and Katsumi are the same and they won't suffer the same fate. They're different children and we won't lose her the way we lost him. She's already two years older than he was when Kami-sama took him from us, that's got to amount to something. Have you ever thought about that?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well you should." She closed her eyes, but didn't go to sleep. "Kenshin, I want you to hold me while I sleep. I don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to hurt you further."

"You won't, I promise."

* * *

The train carrying Yahiko, Hiko, Aoshi, Misao, Mikio, and Akiko arrived in Tokyo early the next morning. Yahiko led the others to the dojo where Kenshin was allowing Kaoru to drink her tea out in the yard where she could truly enjoy the sunshine. The group entered the dojo to find them sitting against a tree close to the gate.

"Kaoru!" Misao hissed as loud as she dared without waking to two sleeping children, Akiko in Aoshi's arms, Mikio in Hiko's, and ran to see her friend. Kenshin wouldn't let Kaoru get up so Misao bent down to give her a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm so glad you're here," Kaoru said as she returned the hug. "I'm so scared, Misao." She was barely holding back her tears.

"I know, Kaoru. But it's gonna be okay. Aoshi's gonna find out everything he can. We're gonna find her, don't you worry."

"Arigato!"

"I hope you don't mind that we brought Mikio and Akiko along. I don't trust Okina's influence. Look what he did to me."

"It's fine. It'll help to have some noise in this place again. It's been far too quiet without Katsumi squealing and running around. They'll enjoy playing together once we get her back home."

Kenshin had gone to greet the others. "Aoshi. Shishou," he said with a bow to each. "Do you want to lie them down?" He asked seeing the two sleeping children in their arms.

"It would be greatly appreciated."

"This way. Yahiko, can you got fetch Saito and Sano?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Kenshin." He looked at Kaoru to make sure she was alright before darting out of the dojo.

"Arigato, Aoshi, for coming on such short notice," Kenshin said as he unrolled a spare futon for the children. Hiko passed Mikio to Kenshin and exited silently. Kenshin helped Aoshi put them to sleep as quickly and silently as possible. As they stood up Kenshin to his first real look at the twins, they had grown so much since the last time he had seen them. "You know, Aoshi, they're miniature versions of both you and Misao-dono."

"Hai, I've noticed. Although it's only skin deep: Unfortunately, their personalities are all Misao. They're just like she was when she was younger. Loud."

Kenshin laughed as they left the room, "Isn't it funny how our children seem to favor one parent for the other? Mikio looks just like you, Akiko just like Misao-dono, but both Kenji and Katsumi look just like this one with their mother's eyes."

"It is strange indeed," Aoshi said, noticing the longing tone in Kenshin's voice.

They walked into the yard to see Hiko talking to Kaoru, Misao on her way over to them.

"Himura!" She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Misao-dono."

"I just wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances."

"Hai, well . . ." He looked over her shoulder to where Kaoru was talking with his master, wanting to change the subject. "Do you know why this one's shishou came with you?"

Aoshi answered. "He was with Yahiko when he showed up at the Aoiya. We thought you had sent for him."

"No. It didn't even occur to this one until after Yahiko had already left. It doesn't matter anymore, he's here now. Would you like to accompany this one to fix breakfast? Kaoru-dono and Sessha haven't eaten yet aand you must be hungry. Not to mention Mikio and Akiko will want something when they wake up." He turned and led them towards the kitchen, giving his wife and master a fleeting glance over his shoulder, wondering what they were talking about.

* * *

"Why did you send for me?""Because I don't think Kenshin can handle this on his own." 

"Why not?"

"Because Battosai has never been as close to the surface as frequently as he has been since this happened. It's only to be assumed it's his normal reaction, but still, it frightens me. There's no doubt in my mind that when Kenshin finds the scum that stole our daughter he won't give a second thought to killing them for what they've done. And I can't say that it would upset me if he did, but I don't want Katsumi to see her father murder someone, even if it's to saver her."

"Understandable. But why did you need me? The others are more than capable of controlling him."

"Because I want someone to be able to take vengeance for him and for Katsumi."

"Again, Saito and Shinomori are more than able of fullfilling that task."

"Hai, they are, but there's another reason it needs to be you."

"Why is that?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Hiko." She smiled as she felt the large man stiffen beside her although his expression didn't change.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know why you took such an interest in our lives once Kenji and Katsumi were born. You don't have a soft spot for kids, especially those of your **baka-deshi**. You did however want to see your own grandchildren."

Hiko gasped. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Let's just call it a mother's intuition."

"Does Kenshin know?"

"No, I haven't told him. It's not my place. If you've kept it from him all these years then you must have had a good reason for it."

"Arigato."

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"If it comes down to killing, will you kill in Kenshin's place and prevent him from breaking his vow? No matter if Katsumi is alive or dead, don't let him revert to killing. With Katsumi so far away from us his vow is all he has left right now. Don't let him go through any more pain. Will you take revenge in the place of your son who can't for your granddaughter?"

"Did you really think I would come here without planning on doing that very thing? That I wouldn't kill any being so evil as to steal my own flesh and blood? I've already lost one to something none of us could control, I won't lose another if there's any possibility that I can stop it from happening."

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to hear you say it."

"Kaoru, I swear that I'll bring Katsumi back to you. I made a promise to her the first time I held her that no matter what happened I would always be there to protect her if Kenshin couldn't. Not because I doubt his abilities, but because I wanted to be sure that she would be safe from everything this world has to offer in the ways of pain. Because I didn't want her to be taken from us like Kenji was. It seems that my promises were for naught."

"Don't say that yet. Sano, Saito, and now Aoshi all have others helping us look for her. It won't be long, I know it."

"I can only hope you're right, for all our sakes."

"KENSHIN!" Yahiko yelled as he walked through the gate closely fallowed by Sanosuke, Megumi, and Saito. He led them towards the kitchen where habit had proven the most likely place to find the red-haired man.

"We should go," Hiko said as he bent down to pick Kaoru up and began carrying her to where the others were gathering.

"I can walk."

"I know how badly you're injured. We're bringing Katsumi home as soon as possible so you need to get well quickly. You can't heal if you pulling at your wounds and exhausting yourself."

"Fine, just hurry. I want to know what's going on."

"I'm sure they'll wait for you. Kenshin won't keep any of this from you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room in a building near the outskirts of Tokyo a very scared little girl sat crying in the corner, filthy and hungry. Her red hair almost brown from dirt and grime and her kimono all colors except the pink it was supposed to be, her little stomach was aching from want of food. She hated that she was crying but she didn't know what else to do. All the feelings she was experiencing were too much for her to contain and she had to release them some way. That's what her father had told her—that it was alright to cry when you couldn't keep the feelings trapped inside. He had told her that tears were just liquid emotion.

She knew that her father would be coming for her soon. He said he would was protect her, he just didn't know where she was yet. He couldn't know because she didn't know. But she knew that he was coming, she could feel it.

Katsumi looked out the tiny window that was her only source of light, watching as the sun slowly flooded the room with light. She wondered if her mother was alright. She knew that the bad men had hurt her when she tried to protect them, but she had fallen. And then she told her to run as fast as she could. And so she ran but she didn't see the large man in her path as she looked over her shoulder at her mother. It was then that he was able to grab her. She knew that if she had been paying attention she could have made it back home. To Daddy. To safety. And she knew that Daddy would save Mommy from the bad men too. That's what his sword was for wasn't it? And she knew that he would use that same sword when he came to rescue her.

It was then that she heard voices outside her room.

"You think she's ready for that yet? I mean, she's so small."

"I know, that's why we gotta do it now. Before she gets to big to fight us off."

"And are you going to feed her afterwards? She hasn't eaten anything since you brought her here."

"If I feel like it."

"I'll have no part in you tormenting a little girl like that. You had better take care of her or you're outta here. Got that?"

"Fine, whatever. Just go away." She could hear the other man leaving as the lock on the door was undone and it creaked open to show one of her captors. "Hello, Katsumi."

* * *

Please review and let me know your opinions. I'm still not really sure about some the finer details of story, so I can't promise the next update will be as quick.


	4. Another Warrior Joins The Cause

I could almost count this chapter as a filler. To me, nothing really happens in the story other than some plans get made. But I just felt this needed to be here. Good news is I've already go the next chapter outlined. Bad news is its finals week at school so I probably won't work on it again til the weekend. Same thing goes for "Old Endings and New Beginnings."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Another Warrior Joins the Cause**

Kenshin and Hiko sat outside the dojo watching Mikio and Akiko play in the yard. Aoshi and gone to the Oniwabanshu contacts in Tokyo to see what information he could find out while Misao helped Kaoru with her bath.

Hiko saw how intense his student's gaze was on the two children and how plainly the depression showed on his face. "You can go do something else if you need to. I don't mind watching them."

"Sessha is fine."

"Do you remember the agreement we made after Kenji was born?"

"Hai."

"Then what makes you think anything has changed in the conditions. I told you I don't care if you spout that rurouni crap to the others but you are to talk as a man when you speak to me. If you don't honor your part, I won't honor mine."

"It's been almost twelve years since we made that agreement."

"And it'll be another twelve if you don't do as I say."

"Fine. I will do as you wish."

"When we bring Katsumi home." Kenshin looked at him, not understanding the meaning in his master's words. "When Katsumi is home safely, then I will do as promised."

They sat in silence watching as Mikio chased his sister who was just fast enough to stay out of his reach. Kenshin laughed as the boy took a diving leap at Akiko, managing to tackle her to the ground much to her dismay. To his surprise he heard Hiko chuckling and looked again at the larger man. "Do you think Kenji and Katsumi would have been like Mikio and Akiko if he'd survived?"

"Hai, but not in the way you see Mikio and Akiko interacting. Six years to a child can seem like an eternity and the age difference would have put distance between them though I believe they would have had a bond as strong as those two do, just a different kind. Kenji would have shown his affection for his younger sister differently than Mikio does for his. There's no doubt in my mind that even though he was quiet in nature, he would have become an overbearing older brother, protecting Katsumi from everything he could."

Kenshin laughed again as Akiko jumped out from her hiding place to scare her brother, extracting a shriek from the boy and then running away again before he could grab her.

"I noticed earlier how much Mikio looks like Aoshi and Akiko looks like Misao-dono. And then I thought about how Kenji and Katsumi both favor this one immensely. They would have been identical except for gender. The only physical trait that is different from mine is they have their mother's eyes. The same eyes, same hair, same small frame. But I find it amusing how the similarities end there.

"During his four short years with us Kenji was an almost perfect child. Only stubborn when he had a strong conviction about something, he minded us very well. He was afraid to take risks, always looking to Kaoru and me for approval. Yet, he had such a quiet strength about him. I was actually looking forward to beginning his kenjutsu training. But his eyes, so deep and so wise for someone so young, would burn holes through you.

"Katsumi on the other hand isn't quiet in anything she does. No, I take that back. She's only quiet if she's scheming which is never a good thing because her strategies always succeed. She's so headstrong and unafraid of anything, as well as stubborn to the core. And though I hate to say it, but because of what happened to Kenji we inadvertently spoiled her in our attempts to shield her. But it's so hard not to when she smiles at you and every part of her body radiates that happiness, infecting anyone who gets near her, it's intoxicating. She gets excited about every little thing, just so glad to be alive."

"You do know, baka deshi, that you have a complete reversal from Shinomori's situation? Mikio and Akiko may each favor a different parent in appearance, but inside they're all Misao. As far as Kenji and Katsumi are concerned the physical similarities are startling, but Kenji was exactly like you in personality and Katsumi is just like Kaoru."

"Did you know that Katsumi has hasn't been sick a day in her life? I want to believe that's Kami-sama's way of apologizing for what happened to Kenji."

"But now you're having doubts because of what happened to her." Kenshin nodded. "Everything happens for a reason. The experiences we have in life strengthen us and prepare us for what's to come in our future trial."

Kenshin jumped to his feet, his eyes amber, his face contorted in his anger. "KENJI DIDN'T HAVE A FUTURE TO GET STRONGER FOR! IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE THEN HE WOULD BE HERE WITH US NOW INSTEAD OF LYING IN A GRAVE! IF KATSUMI'S SUPPOSED TO GET STRONGGER FROM THIS THEN WHAT IS SHE FACING IN HER FUTURE?"

The two children stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing Kenshin's outburst. Hiko gave him a look that said volumes and spoke in a stern voice. "Kenshin, calm down. You're upsetting the children." He turned his head to look at their scared faces, the amber faded back to amethyst and Kenshin again sat beside his master. He put his head in his hands and cried because he just couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

* * *

A meeting was held at the dojo that afternoon. Tsubame was watching the twins so that both their parents could be present. They were sitting in the largest room of the house in a circle. Kenshin started the loop, then Kaoru on his right. Misao was on the other side of her with Aoshi. Yahiko on his right with Sano, Megumi, and finally Hiko was sitting on Kenshin's left. They could hear Mikio and Akiko in the yard as they silently waited for Saito's arrival.

"We think we know who it is," a cold voice said before his body came into view. He walked across the room to lean against the wall behind Yahiko so he could see Kenshin.

"A gang?" Aoshi asked.

"Saito took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag before answering. "Hai, a gang. Though which one we have no way of knowing."

"Saito, are you sure it's just a gang and not yakuza?" It was Kenshin who spoke this time.

He took another drag from his cigarette. "I'm sure. All the evidence we have points in that direction. It's the only explanation."

Kenshin turned his gaze to the ninja leader. "Aoshi?"

"What he's said is true, Himura. We came to the same conclusion."

"The problem now lies in pinpointing which gang it is." Saito took another drag from his cigarette. "As I've told you before Battosai, I don't want you searching for her. Your red hair is just too hard to miss and it's too easy to put two and two together. These guys take time to learn as many police officers' faces as possible so sending in some of my men under cover isn't an option. Also, there's no way that any ninja would be able to pass for a common thug well enough to get the job done. What we need are some real ruffians we can trust, right rooster?"

"Shut it, Saito. If you want my friends to do it, just let 'em know what they've gotta do. They're eager to help."

"Alright, when we're done here I want you to gather the one's you trust the most. Bring them back here and let Battosai make the final decision on who we use. Then we'll meet at the clinic to go over details. I don't want anyone to see them at the station." He turned to Aoshi. "Shinomori, I need you to collect any members of the Oniwabanshu who can make themselves invisible for hours on end. There are a few buildings I want watched and having my men do it will only make them suspicious."

"So your precious officers aren't going to be able to do anything helpful?" Sano asked.

"Of course they are. The problem lies in having them be secretive. These people won't be suspicious if I have them going around to their businesses to make sure things are still operating legally. Routine stuff. But I'll have to have them check on the yakuza and private owners as well so we don't attract any extra attention."

"What kinds of businesses?" Kaoru asked quietly. Her face was pale and she was holding onto Kenshin's hands so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Saito took a last drag from his cigarette then put it out with a sigh before he made eye contact with Kaoru. "The brothels."

Kaoru choked back her sobs, but couldn't stop the tears from silently falling. Kenshin put his arms around her and pulled her to him. They had all secretly known what the answer would be, but there was still sliver hope until Saito had actually said it. There was such finality in his tone. Kenshin turned his gaze to his former enemy, the amber in his eyes glowing brightly despite the sunlight streaming into the room. "Are you positive?" He had to know what they were facing.

"Although I do know that they will begin training girls as young as five, I honestly don't believe they're using her. I think they just need the building as a hiding place for her. That way, to any outsider she's just one more girl out of many."

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" a shrill voice screamed into the night. The room was barely more than a closet, but she was small and fast and therefore able to evade the large man that was trying to grab her.

He was rubbing his shin where she had kicked him, ready to pounce again. He lunged and she would have been able to dodge him but he changed his direction at the last minute and caught her. She took the opportunity to bite his hand hard enough to draw blood, forcing him to drop her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Katsumi said through the tears streaming down her face. She knew that this man would seriously hurt her if he got the chance.

"Why can't you just behave like all the other girls?" He took a step towards her. "It'll be so much easier for you if you just do what I say. I'll forget about what just happened if you come with me now."

"NO! MY DADDY SAID FOR ME TO NEVER GO WITH STRANGERS!"

"I don't even know who your daddy is but there's no way he can help you now. You belong to us."

"NO! MY DADDY'S GOING TO SAVE ME! HE'S GOT A SWORD!" Her little blue eyes had gone pitch-black in her anger and fear.

He voice was liquid evil. "Guess what, Katsumi? I've got one too. And there's no way he's good enough to beat me. That is if he even bothers to come for you. He and your mother have probably already forgotten that you ever existed."

"NO!"

"Enough of this. You're coming with me even if I have to beat you unconscious to do it." He lunged for her again and she screamed but he fell to the ground three feet from her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted as he got to his feet. He tried to move closer to her but found he couldn't get any nearer. There was something unseen blocking his path.

Katsumi was scared. She hadn't done anything but scream. She was glad that something had stopped him, but that something scared her just as much as he did because she didn't know what it was. That is until she heard a soft reassuring voice speaking to her and her alone.

"_Stay behind me, Katsumi. I'll protect you."_ She looked around to see who was talking to her but couldn't find him. _"You can't see me, Katsumi. Don't try to talk to me right now; I don't want him to know that I'm here. Okay?" _She nodded. _"Good. Now just stay behind me until I get rid of him."_

Her attacker had his hands out, trying to push the invisible barrier down but only succeed in straining his muscles. He backed up for a minute to try to figure a way to turn this in his favor. He looked at her face, saw the determination mixed with fear there. He saw her eyes burning with hatred. Her eyes that were now black instead of blue. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing's wrong with my eyes."

"_Katsumi, your eyes changed colors. They're now black instead of blue. But don't get upset about it, Daddy's change color too. When he gets mad his go from purple to yellow. It's okay, there's nothing wrong with you." _She nodded to let the voice know that she understood. _"I'll get him away from you as soon as I can. I promise."_

"Are you the daughter of a demon or something? Red hair, blue eyes that change color. You move to fast to be human and talk too good for a four-year old."

Katsumi was about to correct him about her age but the voice stopped her._ "No, don't tell him anyting. Let him think what he wants. If he thinks you're younger than you are they won't hurt you as much. And maybe if he believes you're a demon he'll leave you alone completely."_

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"_Don't answer him. I'm gonna take him down. Stay where you, don't move. I don't want to risk hurting you as well." _Katsumi nodded again.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE NODDING LIKE AN IDIOT! ANSWER ME!" A look of shock flew across the man's face as he felt the pressure in the room shift.

Katsumi felt her barrier leave her and saw how scared the man's face was. She didn't want the voice to hurt him, but she didn't want him to be able to hurt her either. She watched as an unseen force came down on the man's head. It caused his body to compress down to the floor. She realized what had happened and saw the blow for what it truly was. "Ryutsuisen . . ." she whispered.

It was obvious the man on the floor was in a great deal of pain. She could tell he wanted to shout at her more but didn't have the strength to. "What they hell did you just do?"

"_Don't say anything. If he still believes you might be a demon he should think that you just cast a spell on him."_

She watched as he pulled himself to his feet, using the wall for support. She shrank back even further from him, afraid he was going to attack her again. "I'll be back once I figure out how to deal with a demon child." He said before crawling out the door.

She let out sigh of relief once she heard the lock click on the other side. She scurried to hide in her pile of ratty blankets that they had given her for a bed and looked around the room. "Are you still here?"

"_Hai but I can't stay much longer. I'm only allowed to be here when you need protection."_

"How do you know how to use the Ryutsuisen? That's Daddy's move."

"_I know all of Daddy's moves. He showed them to me. I'm surprised that you know them. You're certainly very smart for a six year old."_

"Oh."

"_I'm so sorry, Katsumi but I can't stay any longer, as much as I want to."_

"I don't wanna be alone." She was crying again.

"_Shh. Don't cry."_ She could feel the voice wrap itself around her, warming her tiny body in its presence. _"I promise I'll return if any of them try to hurt you again, okay?"_

"Okay."

"_I'll be watching over you, Katsumi. Daddy's coming to get you but I don't know how long it's going to take him to find you. Until then, I'll be protecting you. Don't be afraid."_

"Will you tell me your name before you go?"

"_Kenji. Sayonara, Katsumi, I won't be far away."_

She felt pressure on her left cheek and then emptiness as the voice left her. She put her hand to her cheek and felt how it was slightly damp as if someone had kissed her. "Kenji . . ."

* * *

Okay, so that's all for right now. I hope that I've been able to answer most of your questions in the story. Please review, it is a huge confidence builder.


	5. The Demon's Daughter

So I'm not at all happy with this chapter, but I couldn't just skip all this and I wanted to spend some more time with Kenji and Katsumi. Chapter five coming soon with promises to be much better.

Also, I posted a new story last night. A oneshot called "You're Still You." If you have time, please read it.

* * *

Note: In the last chapter I tried to differentiate between a mofia level crime organization and a common street thug gang and I guess I didn't do a good job of it. Sorry to all who misunderstood my intentions.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Demon's Daughter 

A small form was curled in the corner of the room, unable to move from the fear that overcame her. She was staring at the door where the last of the three unconscious men was unceremoniously thrown out the door. Her attackers decided after what befell their leader the night before that they would do better to find strength in numbers, but it did them no good. She could see the confused faces of the men that had rushed to aid the one that were not out cold having suffered several injuries that none of them had been able to see. The door was slammed shut from the inside even though she was across the room and she could hear the scurrying on the other side as they quickly locked her inside.

"K-Ken-j-ji!" The tears were falling freely as sobs wrecked her tiny body.

"_It's okay, Katsumi. It's okay, I promise. Please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."_

"D-don't-t le-ave m-me! P-p-pl-ease!"

"_Shh, don't worry, Katsumi. I got permission so stay as long as I needed to." _She could feel him wrap around her, surrounding her in his comforting presence. _"He said I could stay until you were sure you were okay."_

"Who did?"

"_I can't tell you that. Not yet, anyway."_

"Oh." She snuggled further into the warmth around her, her tears finally stopping. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"_Why do you wanna know?"_

"Because only Daddy and Uncle Sano tried to protect me before. And I trust you so I wanna know who you are."

"_You already know my first name."_

"No. I wanna know why you came to save me. How did you know?"

"_I can't tell you, but I can give you a hint. I have and Uncle Sano, too. And an Aunt Megumi, Aunt Tae, Aunt Misao, Uncle Aoshi. Yahiko is my best friend. Have you figured it out yet?"_

"Un uh."

"_I used to live at the dojo where you live now." _

"Then you do know my mommy and daddy! That's how you know Daddy's sword moves!"

"_We have the same mommy and daddy."_

"Then does that mean you're my brother?"

"_Hai, it does."_

"Then why don't you live with us? Don't you love us, Kenji?"

"_I love you very much, Katsumi. Would I be here to protect you if I didn't?" _She shook her head no. _"I just have to live somewhere else right now. Somewhere far away."_

"Daddy and Mommy will let you come home."

"_I know they will, but I'm afraid that's not an option for me."_

"Why, Kenji. Don't you miss them?"

"_I do miss them. And I miss you too."_

"Then you should come home with me after Daddy comes to get me. Then we could all be happy."

"_I really wish I could."_

"When is Daddy coming?"

"_Soon, Katsumi, he's coming to come get you as soon as he can."_

"But I'm ready to go home now!"

"_I know, I know, but you have to be patient. Just a few more days, okay?"_

"Okay."

"_Just go to sleep for now."_

"Will you be here when I wake up."

"_No, I won't. But I promise that I won't be far away and I'll keep coming back as long as you need me. Nobody's gonna hurt you, so just go to sleep. I'm going to keep you safe."

* * *

_

The following five days were spent in a non-stop search effort for Katsumi. Kenshin was stuck inside because he didn't want anyone to recognize him and jeopardize the search efforts. Saito had the police innocently searching each brothel, gambling house, and any other place he could in the city, making a few arrests from the various groups so as not to draw any one organization's suspicion. During the course of Saito's search they greatly narrowed their options down and Aoshi put several of his ninjas to watching the selected locations with twenty-four hour surveillance. In addition Sano's friends, because of their appearance as well as current and previous street dealings, were able to easily infiltrate the buildings they needed the most information on. Also, because of Hiko's appearance and general egotistical attitude and Yahiko's age the two were able to each go to a different location for the night and after seeing the girls available and deciding that none met their tastes for the night would enjoy a few dishes of sake before leaving the places. Everyone included in the search efforts made sure to pace themselves, hastiness could easily alert others to their true intentions.

For those stuck inside the dojo, the days passed by torturously slow. Although no one was suffering as much as Kaoru. Having her fears voiced and confirmed was her undoing. For the first three days she sank deeper and deeper into a depression. She was only eating barely enough to give her enough energy to stay awake throughout the day. Megumi had lectured her on how she was still recovering from some serious wounds and needed all the energy she could get to heal faster and if she didn't starting eating properly again that day then she wasn't going to allow Kaoru to see Katsumi until she was satisfied of her progress.

On the second day she left Kenshin sitting outside saying she would be back in a few minutes. After two hours had passed he went to look for her and found her in Katsumi's room, clutching their daughter's doll and crying silently. He had to pry the toy from her hands and physically remove her from the room and told her she was not allowed to reenter it.

The afternoon of the fifth day Hiko walked in on Kenshin pleading with Kaoru to take a nap. He wanted her to sleep for a few hours so she wouldn't be thinking about it all day. "Kenshin, you're exhausted. Go take a bath and try to rest some. I'll stay with her until you get back."

"Arigato, shishou," Kenshin said as he stood. "I'll return soon, koishii," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

"Just go away because I don't want to be lectured to anymore."

"Kenshin doesn't want you alone right now. Besides, I thought you would have wanted to know that we received word form Saito that he was able to remove three more possibilities from the list."

"We still don't know exactly where she is so what good has it done? We might not even be following the right trail. Who's to say that that's the type of place they're keeping her or even if she's still inside the city. We can't have them search all of Japan and as soon as they find out we're looking for her they'll probably kill her."

"You need to quit being so pessimistic because there are only four possibilities left and Shinomori believes that we will be down to no more than two by this evening. When that happens we can split into two groups and easily search both by force."

"Gomen, for my behavior, but I just can't take this anymore. I want my daughter back."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I would be more worried about you if you weren't acting this way. There is nothing wrong with you feeling the way you do. But we are so close to finding her that you need to try to be strong again so that you can see her when we bring her back."

"Arigato, Hiko."

"Don't thank me until you're holding her in your arms again. Now will you please try to hold on just a little longer? Kenshin's about to break as well and we both know what will happen if he does. Nothing will be able to stop him from devastating every brothel in the city, regardless of whether we've determined she's not there."

"I know. I'll try harder, I really will."

"Good. Now you should take a nap as he wants you to. You're mentally and physically exhausted. I'll make sure Kenshin comes to rest as well once he's done with his bath, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir, how may we help you?" He glanced around at the slowly darkening sky. "Or should I say good evening?" 

The other man smiled. "I seem to find myself in need of some companionship tonight."

"I can tell from your appearance that you are a man of fine tastes."

"Hai, and I've heard that before. I'll be straight with you so there's no confusion. I don't want just some pretty girl. I'm in the mood for something . . . exotic. Can you satisfy me or should I take my business elsewhere?"

"Actually, sir, I believe I have just what you're looking for." He ushered the man inside. "You see, we were very fortunate to acquire an **exotic** little thing just last week. She's very small, but feisty. You see, no one has been able to tame her yet, though many have tired. But because of how much effort went into just capturing her, how incredibly valuable she is to us, you pay for your **chance** with her. If you don't succeed you have no one but yourself to blame."

"What's so special about one girl?"

"Well, you see I can't tell you unless you're genuinely interested. It's not something we want just everyone knowing."

The man made a small movement and dropped his wallet in his escort's hand. "Oh, I'm interested."

"I knew you would be." He opened the man's wallet and took what he deemed to be a necessary amount of money before handing it back to the man. "Now, come with me to a more private location and I'll tell you about her." He stood and led the man to one of the back rooms where they could talk without other customers eavesdropping. He showed his well paying customer to a comfortable chair and a bottle of sake which he gratefully accepted.

"Well?"

"What I tell you is truth. If you find it absurd then you can leave with a full refund."

"Is she really that unique or are you just trying for some dramatic buildup?"

"I can assure you that she is different than any other girl you've been with." He paused, making sure he had eye contact with the older man. "She's the daughter of a demon."

"Yeah, and I'm actually the emperor."

"No, listen to me. She's got blood red hair, bright blue eyes that will change to pitch black. She's small and looks young but she's got to be older than she looks. Also, she's extremely quick and can do magic, that's why no one's been able to tame her yet. She's done it to me. Just take one look at her and then you can decide if you think I'm lying to you."

"Take me to her."

* * *

That night another meeting was planned as they had succeeded in narrowing it down to two options. In a further attempt not to appear conspicuous, everyone appeared at different time. Tae and Tsubame brought dinner over from the Akabeko. Yahiko escorted the two women to the dojo. Shortly after they were joined by Sanosuke and Megumi. Aoshi was next appear. Last to arrive were Saito and Tokio, he had told her of what happened as she accompanied him for appearance's sake. 

They ate under a blanket of dull conversation. It was late when they finally go to eat so Misao put Mikio and Akiko to bed immediately after. She returned to sit next to Kaoru who Megumi, Tae, and Tokio had moved across the room away from the men.

The decision was made that they would send Hiko and Yahiko out as usual to the remaining possibilities and go from there. The two dark haired men were about to depart when a man came bursting in through the gate. Everyone except for Sano drew their weapons and the man run up to him calling "SANO-SAN! SANO-SAN!"

"What is it Haru?" The others relaxed their stances at Sano's recognition of the man.

The man was out of breath, having obviously run to get to the dojo. "We . . . we found her." He turned to Kenshin who had lost what little color there was in his already pale face. "We found Katsumi, Himura-san."

Kenshin grabbed Haru by the shoulders. "Where is she?"

"At Hasu Kusabana. I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner. I found out she was there about four hours ago but I couldn't get away any faster without making them suspicious."

"Did they see you run all the way here?" Saito asked.

"No, I didn't start running until I was already half-way across the city. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. They're not watching for you."

"You're certain of this?"

"Hai, they don't even know that you're her father, Himura-san. They didn't take her for revenge."

Kenshin's face went even paler. "Then that means . . ."

"Hai, we've got to hurry. The only reason I found out is because I overheard one of the men describing her two a customer."

Across the room Kaoru fainted and Megumi rushed to get something to revive her while Tsubame went to get some wet cloths.

Kenshin's eyes were amber and there was a bloodlust boiling in them. "Tell me what you heard."

"Okay, um, I heard the customer say that he was looking for something exotic and the other man told him that he had something he might be interested in and took him to a back room so they wouldn't be overheard. I walked back there and spilled something and took my time cleaning it up so I could hear them. The man told the customer that he had captured the daughter of a demon with red hair and blue eyes that could change color. He said she was old but very small and childlike. And then somebody came by and I had to leave but I think I heard him say something about magic, too."

Kenshin growled loudly and released Sano's friend. He turned to leave immediately but Hiko grabbed him and turned the smaller man around to face him. "Shishou," he snarled.

"I know, Kenshin. We're going to get her back. Tonight." He turned Kenshin so he could see Kaoru as Megumi revived her. "But don't you think you should at least tell her? You don't want to frighten her more by just leaving do you?"

Kenshin's shoulders sank as he let out a sigh, but he's eyes were still amber. "No." He walked across the room and pulled Kaoru into a tight hug. "Kaoru, I'm going to get her back. Now. Aishiteru and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry, Kenshin," she said weakly.

Kenshin placed a quick kiss on her lips before standing and leading the other men out of the room. Hiko was the last in line and he paused as Kaoru called out to him.

"Hiko?"

"I'll keep my promise, Kaoru. Don't worry." He said before he disappeared into the night with the other warriors.

* * *

"Come here, sweetie. I won't hurt you." 

"No! Go away!"

"Listen to me, if you don't come nicely I'm going to have to come get you and then I'll be angry. Do you want me to get angry?"

"I don't care! Just go away!" He lunged and Katsumi couldn't dodge him. He was faster than the men who took her. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so. I paid for you and I'm going to get my money's worth." He pulled her closer to his body. "You are a tiny little thing, aren't you?"

"KENJI!" she screamed as she tried to free herself.

He tightened his grip. "I don't know who Kenji is but he's not going to save you." There was a shift in the air and the man turned around to face nothing but emptiness.

"_Don't worry, Katsumi, I'm here."_

"What did you do? I can feel another warrior's presence here, but I don't see anyone." Katsumi remained silent. "I'm a trained swordsman," said into the room, "second only to my master."

Kenji pushed his anger over the man's body. He gasped and threw Katsumi across the room to get her away from him. He starred in a amazement as her body was suspended in the air and then gently lowered to the floor instead of crashing into the wall.

Kenji placed her on the pile of blankets. _"Wait here for me, okay?"_ She nodded. _"I'm gonna make sure he can't hurt you."_

"Send whatever you summoned away! I paid for you!" He jumped to the side, staring as the fabric of his shirt ripped down the side.

They continued this way for several minutes. The man dodging Kenji attacks, but not without injury. Kenji wasn't able to hurt him enough to incapacitate him.

"_I underestimated him. But don't worry, he's still no match for me. Katsumi, have you seen Daddy do the Kuzo-Ryusen?" _She shook her head no. _"Then watch carefully."

* * *

_Like I said, I'm not happy with this chapter. Please reveiew anyway.

My writer's block continues as I havn't been able to complete more than two-thirds of chapter six"Old Endings and New Beginnings."


	6. Returning Home

Alright, so here's chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please, don't get mad at me for what happens.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Returning Home**

Katsumi was sitting in her corner, as far away as possible from the unconscious man lying face-up on the floor. She was crying and nothing Kenji could say to her stopped her tears.

"_Katsumi. Katsumi, please. I don't want you to cry any more. You're going to make yourself sick. Please. I have to leave and I don't want you to be crying when I do."_

This set off a fresh wave of tears. "K-K-K-Ken-j-ji, d-d-don't-t g-go! D-don't-t l-l-lea-ve m-me al-l-on-n-ne w-wit-th-h h-him!"

"_Shh, shh. I'm not leaving you alone."_ He held her as tightly as he could. _"I know I've told you that Daddy is coming lots of times, I haven't lied. I want you to do something for me, Katsumi. Do you think you can?"_ She nodded. _"I want you to scream as loud as you possibly can Katsumi. And I don't want you to stop until Daddy comes through that door because he's here but he just needs some help finding the right room. Can you do that?" _She nodded._ "Good. As soon as I leave start screaming. We'll see each other again very soon. I promise. I love you, Katsumi."_ She felt a last squeezed and knew he had gone.

Katsumi took a few deep breaths to steady herself, then opened her little mouth as wide as she could and screamed.

* * *

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Hiko, Aoshi, and Saito stood outside the Hasu Kusabana, glaring at the offending building. Kenshin's eyes were glowing more brightly than Saito had ever seen and he and Hiko each had a hand on Kenshin's shoulders to prevent the redhead from charging into the place. Sano had just taken as step towards the building when a man came outside and bowed to them.

"Good evening, gentlemen, can we help you tonight?"

Saito spoke before Kenshin could. "Hai." He took two steps so he was directly in front of the shorter man, took a long draw from his cigarette, and tossed it aside. "It would seem that my friend," he pointed to Kenshin, "is in need of some company. He's had a rough time and needs to . . . relieve some stress."

If looks could kill there wouldn't have been a trace of the man left to acknowledge that he ever existed from the glare her received as he peered around Saito to look at Kenshin. He choked back a cry before agreeing with the wolf. "It would seem so. If you will follow me." He turned to lead them into the building.

Just as he was about to show them to a sitting area, Saito spoke again. "We would appreciate somewhere more private to discuss our . . . needs."

"Certainly." He led them to a doorway and into one of the rooms off the hallway. Once they were inside he turned to them again. "So, how may we assist you with entertainment tonight?"

Kenshin was too angry to speak and now Sano had replaced Saito at his side. Aoshi and Yahiko stood behind them, Yahiko's look of cool disdain very similar to the ninja's. Saito was still close to their escort.

"Well, you see, my friend here, he doesn't really care for local girls. He likes his women a bit more . . . exotic. Do you have anyone here that could satisfy him?"

"Hai, we do, but unfortunately she has already been with someone this evening."

"That matters little to him."

"Well, I can see if she'd be willing to see another tonight."

"You do that, but there is one more thing. How old is she, he prefers younger girls what with him being so short and all."

"Oh, this one is young, very young. And she's new too; we just got her last week. She's got red hair and blue eyes. Is that exotic enough for him?"

Kenshin couldn't restrain the growl emitting from his chest. The man turned his head to look into the bloodthirsty eyes of Battosai. "I want her. Now."

It was only then that the man actually looked at his guests. He noticed that five of the six carried swords and that they were all glaring menacingly at him. But the glare of the one who had just spoken to him sent chills down his spine and set fear into his heart. He finally noticed the blood red hair, the burning amber eyes, and lastly the cross-shaped scar.

Kenshin saw the recognition and pounced, slamming the man against the wall, the tip of the sakabato at the hollow of his throat. "You left out one detail in describing the girl to me. You believe that she is the daughter of a demon, don't you." The man was silent. "**Answer me**." The man nodded, sweat pouring down his face and unable to control his shaking. Kenshin lowered his face to just an inch away from the man's, snarling at him. "You were right in your assumption. However, you picked the wrong demon to provoke. No one steals from the Battosai. Where is my daughter?" The man was opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out. Kenshin growled and tightened his grip on the man. The man's eyes grew even larger with fear. "Consider yourself fortunate, the Battosai does not repeat himself often." He moved his face closer still and pressed his sword harder to the man's throat, a single drop of blood escaping and trailing downward. **"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" **

Just then a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream resonated through the building. Kenshin snarled but Hiko pulled him off the man before Kenshin could kill him. He was trying to escape his master's strong grasp when Sano lurched forward and knocked the man out, crushing the left side of his face. It was then that Hiko finally released Kenshin who darted out of the room and up a set of stairs in the hallway.

The scream stopped only long enough for its creator to draw breath and continue again. Others joined it has Kenshin rushed through the other business operators to get to his daughter. He was able to focus on her ki and found himself facing a heavily barricaded door that six men hastily jumped in front of.

Kenshin was ready to kill them instantly when Hiko again pulled him back. Kenshin turned his fierce eyes upon his master. "Just take the door down. Let me have them." He nodded reluctantly and dashed for the door as his master quickly rid the world of the six men. The door fell open with a crash and Kenshin stepped into the room, looking for his daughter.

"**DADDY!"** she shrieked as she got up to run to him. He reached her before she could take two steps and pulled her into his arms.

"I've got you, Katsumi! I love you! And I'm so sorry!" He was crying and pulled her closer.

"DADDY, DADDY, PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE! I WANNA GO HOME! PLEASE, DADDY!" she was still yelling, still frightened and tightened her little arms around his neck.

"Shh, shh, I've got you and I'm never letting you go. I'm taking you home, okay?" They were both beyond words at this point due to the tears.

The other four warriors filed into the room just in time to see Hiko picking the unconscious man up by the collar of his shirt. "Kenshin, look at this . . ." Hiko's voice was distant in his shock.

"Katsumi, did that man hurt you?" She shook her head no. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Kenshin. Now."

Kenshin stood with Katsumi in his arms and turned to where Hiko was standing. "What?"

"Tell me, what do you see?"

"He's been wounded. What of it?"

"What attack was used?"

Kenshin studied the man's injuries, his eyes and gasp betraying his shock. "But, that's impossible."

"Is it?"

Kenshin turned his head down to face his daughter. "Katsumi, did you fight with that man?"

"Un uh." The tears were still falling steadily down her face although her sobs had stopped.

"Then who protected you from him?"

"Kenji."

A tense silence swept over the room. Kenshin was shocked as he and Kaoru had yet to tell Katsumi of her brother. "K-Kenji protected you?"

"Yeah, he used the Kuzo-Ryusen on that man. He also used the Ryutsuisen and Ryushosen to protect me from some other bad men. I recognized them from when you showed them to me."

"Are you sure, Katsumi?"

"Hai, he said he was going to protect me until you could get me. And then he told me to scream so that you would know which room to look in."

They all exchanged a scared glance. "What else did Kenji say?"

"That he was my brother but he couldn't live with us right now because he has to live somewhere else and that he loves me and he loves you and Mommy and he wants to come home but he can't right now."

Kenshin pulled her closer, his tears beginning anew. Hiko placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to leave." Kenshin nodded. "Stay behind me." Hiko led them downstairs to an oddly vacant room. Luckily, they met no one on their way and walked out into the night.

"Daddy, I'm tired."

"It's okay, just go to sleep, baby. I'll wake you up when we get home." She snuggled into his arms and chest and was dead to the world within thirty seconds.

"You alright, Kenshin?" Sano asked as he walked beside his short friend.

Kenshin placed a gentle kiss on Katsumi's forehead. "I am now." He turned to face Saito. "Can you shut that place down?"

"I'll sure try my hardest. I know you don't like to use your past for personal gain, but this might be one time you make an exception. I'm going to need your help."

"Just tell me what to do. I want them stopped. No parent should have to go through this."

There was silence for a few minutes as they walked through Tokyo.

"Kenshin." Hiko's voice demanded his apprentice's attention. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out how she's knows about Kenji. We never told her anything and were careful not to say his name when she was anywhere near."

"Do you believe her?"

The others' were hanging on his words, waiting for his answer. "Do I have any other choice? How else could she know that much about him? And even though she was able to recognize the Ryushosen and the Ryutsuisen, I never showed her the Kuzo-Ryusen. How else could she know what it was?"

"I think you're right. Although I'm still not sure how he did it, there's no denying that he's the one that protected her. You had best thank Kami-sama for not allowing any more harm to come to her."

* * *

They reached the dojo within the hour. There was a lot more crying as Kaoru was reunited with her daughter and then separated again as Megumi wanted to examine her privately. Kenshin held Kaoru as they waited outside their daughter's room for Megumi to reappear.

After what seemed like an eternity the shoji slid open and Megumi appeared. "She's going to be fine." Kenshin and Kaoru both release a sigh. "She's got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major. And I'm relieved to say that she wasn't raped. We're very lucky for that, but she's still going to be traumatized by the experience."

Kenshin spoke gravely. "She's only a six-year old girl, but her innocence has been shattered. She won't be the same as before."

"No, she won't," Megumi answered. "She needs lots and lots of love. Also, don't press her to tell you about what happened—that can make things worse. And don't try to change things because of this. She needs to get back into her old routine as quickly as possible."

It was Kaoru who spoke this time. "Can we go see her?"

"Hai, but she's already asleep."

Hiko walked around the corner before the couple could enter the room. "Kenshin, we need to talk."

"You go ahead, Kaoru. I'll be back soon." He turned to Megumi. "Megumi-dono, stay with her, please?"

"Of course, Kenshin," she said as she led the younger woman into the room and slid the shoji closed.

Kenshin followed Hiko outside and sat on the porch with him. "What is it, Shishou?"

"I know you don't want to be away from Katsumi right now so I won't keep you long." He turned his head to capture Kenshin's gaze. "But a promise was made."

"Shishou, I—"

Hiko held up his hand. "Please, Kenshin, let me speak." He sighed and broke their eye contact and looked up to the star-lit sky. "Do you remember the conversation we had about the appearance of your children and Shinomori's?" Kenshin nodded. "Do you remember how we thought it odd that each child greatly favors one parent over another?" Another nod. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for many years, but I'm afraid no matter how much I tried, I've come to the conclusion that there is no easy way to say this, so please forgive my bluntness."

Hiko sighed and turned back to face the smaller man. "Kenshin, there is so much I neglected to tell you. Maybe if I had spoken sooner it would have prevented so much, but then none of this would have happened." She swept his arm across the yard of the dojo. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu isn't just passed down master to apprentice. The bond between the two swordsmen his stronger than that—it is a blood bond. You are no doubt wondering why I am telling you this as I saved you from the slavers. But that night, I didn't just save some peasant boy, I saved my son. I hadn't seen you in three years, your mother took you away when you were so small, but I knew it was you once I saw the red hair and violet eyes. You look exactly like your mother in the ways that Kenji and Katsumi resemble you. I have to admit that I don't think you got any of my genes."

"Shishou . . ."

"No, Kenshin, not Shishou, not anymore."

"Father." The word was a stranger to his lips. Rusty.

"The name Himura is passed to the blood heirs who haven't fully mastered the style. I had it at one time."

"Why?"

Hiko understood everything asked in that one word. "She said that this wasn't the life she wanted for you. She left one night while I was asleep, leaving a note saying she would return when the time was right. I knew she was dead when I found you on that bloody night. Your name was originally Kenshin, she changed it to Shinta when she left with you."

"Why didn't you come after us?"

"How could I? Would you have gone after Kaoru?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I regret not telling you any of this sooner. I had planned to reveal everything before teaching you the secret, but you left before I could. And I was alone again. And then when you showed up to fight Shishio I didn't feel it would be the right time to tell you what with everything else going on. One more burden to add to your shoulders. But I made a promise to myself that if you ever gave me a grandchild I would tell you so I could be part of your lives as much as possible. You know the rest."

"Arigato."

"Don't thank me. Do you want to go back inside now?"

Kenshin stood and shook his head. "No, I need time to think this over. There are many things that I'm going to accept have changed."

"Does this mean that you're going to drop the rurouni speech for good?"

"Hai, I think so." He looked around the yard. "I'm starting to feel trapped. Walk with me outside?"

"We are outside," he said as he got up and followed him through the yard.

"Outside the dojo. I just need to get out of the fence for a few minutes." Kenshin opened the gate and stepped through it. Hiko followed him and left it open, knowing it wouldn't be long before the other men joined them.

He was right in his assumption as Sano led the others to where they stood. "You okay, Kenshin?" he asked as he put his arm around his friend.

"Hai, Sano. I'm fine. I just needed some air."

Sano released him and spread his arms wide. "Well there's plenty of air out here, suck up your fill."

"Could you possibly be any dumber?" Saito asked as he lit a fresh cigarette.

"What was that?"

"Hey, look," Yahiko said as he followed Kenshin's gaze down the road.

Sano squinted so he could see the distant figure. "Someone's coming. HEY! BOY, WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE?" He kept slowly walking towards them, head down, unaffected by Sano's rude outburst. "What do you want us to do, Kenshin?" He asked before he saw the redhead speeding down the road to the stranger. "KENSHIN!"

Sano and Yahiko raced after him, as Saito and Aoshi walked down the road, and Hiko kept his ground, a grin on his face. The others were only able to take a few steps before they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Kenshin sweep the approaching figure into his arms. The others could hear crying as they moved closer to the two bodies and released a collective gasp as they saw not one but two heads of red hair.

Kenshin and Hiko were the only two that saw the red hair and blue eyes on the approaching boy. Kenshin moved as fast as he could to him, and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Kenji!"

"I'm home, Dad! I'm home!"

"I know! And I'm never letting you leave again! I've missed you so much!"

"I saved her, Dad! I saved Katsumi! I stopped them from hurting her!"

"And I'm so proud of you for it!"

"That's why I got to come back. Kami-sama said that if I hadn't left you when I did then nobody would have been able to save her and now that I did what I was supposed to and I could come home." Kenshin's tears overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the ground, still holding Kenji to him. "Please, don't cry, Dad," he said even though he couldn't stop crying himself.

"I can't, Kenji! I thought I would never see you again and then Katsumi told us how you protected her and we saw how you used the Kuzo-Ryusen on that man and it's just been too much!"

It took a few moments, but Kenji tears finally slowed enough for him to talk again. "Can we go home? I want to see Mom."

"Of course, but don't get mad because I'm not letting you go. I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Dad." Kenshin stood and put his son on the ground, right arm still protectively around his shoulders as they walked up the path.

They reached the group of openmouthed and shocked fighters who parted silently to let them pass. The only obstacle was Hiko, who stood blocking the entrance to the dojo. Kenshin let go of Kenji who rushed into Hiko's large arms and he almost crushed the boy in his embrace. "Grandpa!"

"Kenji! I love you and I'm so proud of you! Never forget that!"

"I won't!"

"You need to go see your mother now," he said as he lowered him to the ground.

Kenshin led his son into the dojo for the first time in years and his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again. "Kenji, I want you to wait here, okay? I'm going to get your mother and bring her out here." Kenji nodded and stood waiting patiently.

Kenshin forced himself to walk calmly though the dojo and to hide the over excited look on his face as he entered Katsumi's room where Kaoru and Megumi were still sitting. "Kaoru?"

"Hai?"

"You need to come outside. There's something you need to see." He helped her to her feet and held her hand as they walked out of the room.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?" He didn't answer her. "Kenshin?" He turned led them outside and they turned the corner to see a small red-haired boy standing alone, waiting for his parents to return.

Tears immediately started escaping from Kaoru's eyes and she placed on hand over her mouth. She tried to take a step forward but collapsed. Kenji saw all this and used the speed inherited from his father to close the distance and place himself in her arms.

"Kenji! My, Kenji!" she said as she clutched him to her.

"I missed you, Mom1"

"I missed you to. I love you, so very much!"

"I know! Me too!"

"You've grown up!"

"I guess I have."

"And I missed it all! I'm so sorry, Kenji!"

"It's not your fault."

Kenshin knelt beside them and pulled them both into his arms. "We love you, Himura Kenji! Don't you ever think we don't! You're never leaving us again, do you understand me?"

"Hai, but there is one condition."

Kenshin pulled back to look at his son, his face hardening against his will. "What condition?"

"Kami-sama says that you and Grandpa have to agree to teach me Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu. I can't use it anymore now that I have a body again. I have to learn it just like you did. And I know I'm too old to start the training but I'll learn fast so please teach me!"

"Of course we'll teach you, won't we, Kenshin?" Hiko's deep voice said from behind them.

Kenji looked at his parents with fresh tears in his eyes. "So I get to stay?"

"How could you think otherwise? We lost you once and I'll do anything I have to keep you here. Anything," Kenshin said as he pulled him into his arms again. He turned his face to Hiko. "But you're moving to Tokyo. I'm not letting him run off to Kyoto anytime soon." Hiko nodded, a smile on his face.

Kenshin could feel the others watching them and he didn't care. They stayed that way for several minutes, no one saying anything, until a small cry broke the silence.

"DADDY!" Katsumi called from her room, having woken up alone and gotten scared.

"I'll be right back," he said as he got up from them and walked back inside the building.

"DADDY!" She called again, this time true fright set in her voice.

"I'm coming, Katsumi," he called and could feel her ki grow calmer. He slid the shoji open to find her tear stained face staring up at him from her futon. As soon as she saw him he scrambled across the room and jumped into his arms. "I've got you. It's okay now," he said as she snuggled against his chest.

"Don't leave me."

"Do you want to come outside with me or go back to sleep?"

"Is Mommy outside?"

"Hai."

"Outside."

"Alright." He left the room and closed the shoji. "Katsumi, I've got a surprise for you outside."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He walked outside to where Kaoru was still sitting with Kenji in her lap. He turned to where Katsumi could see them. "Look," he whispered.

She turned her bright blue eyes up to her father. "That's Kenji," she whispered back.

"Hai, go see him." He set her down and watched her walk to where her mother and brother sat.

"Kenji," she said as she stood next to them.

"Hi, Katsumi!" He said as he broke out his mother's arms and pulled his sister into his.

She giggled. "You saved me."

Kaoru looked up to Kenshin in astonishment. He hadn't yet told her what happened when they rescued her, thinking it might all be too painful, but that didn't matter anymore. He just smiled at her as he sat down next to them.

"Hai, I did."

"Arigato." She pulled back to look at him. "You look just like me."

"No, I'm older, you look just like me."

"How old are you, Kenji?"

"Twelve."

"I'm six."

"I know."

She giggled again and gently pushed him off her to climb into Kenshin's lap. "Daddy, Mommy," she said looking from one to the other, "this is my brother, Kenji. Can he come home now? I want him to stay with us."

Kaoru and Kenshin laughed through the tears and told her yes as everyone in the yard joined in the laughter. Kaoru pulled Kenji back to her and Kenshin put his left arm around them.

Kenshin sent a silent prayer to the heavens. His family was complete again—his son and his daughter returned to him in one night. Kami-sama truly did have a reason for everything he did and it didn't matter to Kenshin that Kenji had been taken from them, only that they got another chance with him now. He tightened his arms around his family thinking that he had never been happier in his life.

* * *

Okay, so I know there's a lot of people who probably hate that I brought Kenji back but please, deal with it. I'm not really one for super-feel-good stories and since I had already introduced the supernatural side anyway and Kenji's one of my favorite characters, I wanted to bring him back. Katsumi needs her big brother around after all. Please, please, please review. The final chapter is coming soon.


	7. Epilogue: Times Of Peace

So here's the epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I must say that it is one my favorites of the ones I've written. Please don't forget to review for this chapter as well.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Times Of Peace 

"Oh, stop it, Tsutomu." Katsumi giggled as she pushed playfully on her husband's shoulder. "You act as if your father is some horrid beast, you know that?"

"I only act that way because he is one."

"Your father is a pushover." She leaned into him and blew his few thin bangs briefly away from his face. She giggled again as he stiffened and blinked at her several times. "Just like you," she said as she poked him in the chest. "Neither of you are really as scary as you think you are."

"I'll show you scary," he growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, I'll laugh myself sick." He growled again as he placed kisses along her neck. "We'll be late for the party! Momma's gonna get all upset and if she does then Daddy will too and I know you don't want to deal with him today."

"Your father? Now that man's a pushover if there ever was one."

"And you're still afraid of him," she said with a confident nod as she stood and straitened her kimono.

"And rightly so. He was the Hitokiri Battosai."

"**Was**, Tsutomu, was. He doesn't kill anymore, you know that. How many times have we had this discussion?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that he was once and he still possesses those skills. Besides, it doesn't hurt to tread carefully around the father-in-law that has never accepted you."

"What makes you think that? Daddy loves you!"

"That's what he says, but inside he hates me."

"What reason could you possibly concoct in that stupid little brain of yours to think that my father hates you?"

"Because of my father."

"Here we go again."

"No, seriously, think about it. His daughter married his arch-enemy's son."

"And he doesn't care! Daddy and your father are . . . well, they're not exactly friends, but it's not like they still try to kill each other on a daily basis."

"But they used to and old habits die hard."

"You sure this is **my** father, we're talking about, not yours?" He nodded. "Because for some reason I seem to remember that Daddy was rather excited when we told him about the engagement whereas **your** father went out and got so drunk he had a hangover for two days."

"That's beside the point."

"Is it now?"

"Hai. Now can we please go before we're late?"

* * *

"Katsumi!" 

"Akiko!" The two girls rushed to each other and hugged tightly. "I missed you!"

"Me, too! How was your trip?"

"Wonderful!" Katsumi let go of Akiko and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Hi, Kenji!"

"Hello to you, too." Kenji reached one hand behind Katsumi's back and her husband took it in his large one. "Tsutomu."

"Kenji," he said with a nod. "How are you?"

Kenji managed to break free of his sister's grip. "Just fine."

"Where are your brats?"

Kenji smiled. "Mother and Father are watching them today. Where's Tokutaro?"

"We had planned to take him on our trip with us but my mother kidnapped him. My parents are bringing him with them."

Kenji laughed. They opened the gate into the dojo and walked inside. Katsumi and Akiko went off to find Kaoru and Misao, leaving their husbands at the gate. "I'm sure Tokutaro will be happy to see you when he gets here."

Tsutomu pointed off to Kenji's left. "Speaking of . . ."

"DADDY!" Two identical squeals resonated through the yard as the five year old twins ran to their father. They tackled him, knocking him to the ground with an "Oomph."

"Keitaro, Akeno, where is your grandfather?"

"He's in the garden," one of the redheads said.

"Yeah, he said you were here," said the other. "Did you miss us?"

Kenji smiled before kissing each of his son's on top of their head. "Of course I missed you, but I've only been gone for a few hours." He was able to get out from underneath his children and stand. They each took one of his hands. "Let's go find your grandfather, okay?"

"Okay!" they said together.

"Are you coming, Tsutomu?"

"Um, no, I need to ask your mother something."

* * *

"Hey, where is everyone?" Sano said as he and Megumi walked through the gate with Sozo right behind them. 

"Probably in the kitchen trying to conjure up enough food to feed you and your son."

"Aw, come on, Mom," Sozo said as he hugged her. "I don't eat nearly as much as Dad or Uncle Yahiko."

"True. True."

"Speaking of Uncle Yahiko, do you think they're here yet?"

"Oh, anxious to see Chiyo are we?" Sano said, teasing his son.

"Shut up, Dad!"

"Oh, come off it. We all know you're going to propose soon. Just get it over with."

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Mom, make him stop!"

"Don't whine, Sozo. Now calm down, your face is as red as your father's bandana." She turned to her husband. "Leave him alone. Sozo, go find Kenji."

"Hai, Mother," he said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving them.

"You coddle him too much."

"And you tease too much."

"What can I say, it's my nature."

"And it'll be my nature to poison all that food I feed you if you don't do as I say."

"Woman, I'm your husband and you obey me."

"Are you still not over Maeko getting married?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You only started harassing Sozo about Chiyo once Maeko got married."

"Yeah, well, I just wasn't ready."

"Daddy's little girl is all grown up and he's jealous. How cute."

"Yeah, well, she got married to old ice-block's son. How can he be a good match for her?" Sano had an ugly look on his face when he said this.

"Because he acts more like his mother than his father."

"I still don't like it."

"Don't like what, Daddy?"

Sano's face immediately lit up. "Maeko! You're here!" He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hai, Daddy, but can you let me go—I've grown rather fond of this thing called breathing."

He dropped his arms with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, baby." She swatted him on the shoulder before hugging her mother.

"Sagara-san," Mikio said as he bowed to Sano.

"Mikio."

"Daddy, be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Sure."

"It's fine, Maeko. I'll win him over someday."

Sano gave him a look that said "I seriously doubt that."

Mikio smiled, clearly not affected by his father-in-law's lack of affection. "Do you know if Akiko is here yet?"

Sano pointed across the yard. "I just saw her chasing Akeno. Or maybe it was Keitaro. It might have even been Tokutaro." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know which one it was but she was chasing a mini-Kenshin that way."

* * *

"MOMMY!" Tokutaro yelled as he ran entered the room before throwing himself in her lap. 

"I missed you, too!" Katsumi said as she hugged her son. She stood and turned to where her in-laws were standing at the entrance to the room as Tokutaro ran to where his other grandmother sat. "Saito-san," she said with a bow in their direction.

Tokio laughed before walking into the room and hugging her. "No need to be so formal, dear."

Katsumi laughed as well. "Was he any trouble?"

"No more than Tsutomu was when he was younger."

"That's not quite the answer I was looking for."

Tokio laughed again. "Well, if you must know I could hardly keep him away from Hajime. They almost burned the house down once."

Katsumi gaped open mouthed at the tall man standing beside Tokio. "You didn't!"

"So what if we did? It's my house; I can set it on fire if I want."

"Well give the rest of us an advance warning the next time you decide to. I don't want to be anywhere near your wife when you do that."

"Hmph. Girl, where is your father?"

"He was in the garden, but Akiko said that Keitaro and Akeno were playing with him so who knows what condition he's in. Tsutomu went to find Kenji a few minutes ago. I'm sure they're all together."

"Very well." He turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. "Tokutaro, come. It isn't good for you to be around so many women."

"Hai!" The red-haired six year old jumped up and grabbed his grandfather's gloved hand before the exiting the room with him

Katsumi and Tokio sat down, joining Kaoru, Misao, Akiko, Megumi, and Maeko. Katsumi turned to Tokio. "Your husband thinks he's so tuff."

"Oh, you should have seen him this week. He spoils your son worse than I ever could."

"Nowhere nearly as bad as my father, I hope?"

Kaoru laughed. "Katsumi, I don't think that's possible."

"You're just as bad, Mom."

"I know, but it's my privilege as a grandmother."

"Your mother's right, Katsumi. Look at the way Aoshi behaves with your nephews," Misao said.

"Now that's a funny sight." Megumi laughed before turning to her daughter. "You're married now and I want grandchildren of my own." Maeko blushed silently.

"Hai, I won't complain about receiving more."

Akiko joined Maeko in blushing at her Misao's comment. "Well, Mother, think you can wait five more months?" Misao and Kaoru looked at her. "I'm pregnant!"

Kaoru and Misao squealed and hugged her tightly. "Finally!" Kaoru said.

Akiko giggled. "I'm just glad its not twins again. I was already showing by now with Keitaro and Akeno."

"Well it does run on your father's side of the family."

"I know, but it's exhausting."

"Tell me about it. You and your brother gave me no peace."

Kaoru noticed her daughter's face fall. "Katsumi, are you alright?"

Katsumi quickly put on a fake smile, another trait inherited from her father. "I'm fine, Mom."

Akiko hugged her sister-in-law. "Oh, Katsumi, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault I can't have any more children."

"But it was still inconsiderate of me."

"Stop it. This is a happy time and I won't ruin it."

"I didn't say you couldn't have any more children," Megumi said. "I said you and Tsutomu should just remember the damage that happened to your body from your first pregnancy. It's not that you can't have another baby, you should just consider the risks."

"Which is as good as saying that I shouldn't."

"Now, Katsumi—"

"No, Mother. This discussion is over." She turned to where Maeko was sitting, staring at the floor and playing with your hands awkwardly. "What's wrong, Maeko?"

She looked up at her friend with wide eyes. "Huh? Oh, um, nothing?"

"Don't give me that."

"Oh, well, um, I don't know if Mikio wants anyone to know yet, but I'm pregnant, too." She smiled sheepishly and was tackled by her mother.

"Oh, I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad you are because Daddy's going to throw a fit when we tell him."

"He'll get over it."

"Sano still doesn't like Mikio," Misao asked with a hurt face.

"Oh, he likes Mikio just fine. He's just an overprotective father who lost his little girl before he was ready to let go."

"Are you happy, too, Misao-san?"

She hugged her daughter-in-law. "Am I happy? I'm ecstatic! I'm getting two more grandchildren, why shouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm happy for you as well, Maeko," Katsumi said with a genuine smile on her face.

Akiko gave her sister-in-law a playfully push. "How come I didn't get a smile?"

"Because your kids going to look exactly like your other two and mine. We need some variety."

Megumi laughed with Kaoru and Misao. "Sano was saying earlier how he couldn't tell all the mini-Kenshins apart. You and Tsutomu should have another baby just to confuse him more."

Kaoru hugged her daughter. "I really wish you would try again." She turned to her doctor friend. "How dangerous is it for her?"

"If we're careful and she takes it easy for the entire pregnancy then there shouldn't be any problems."

"Mom—"

"No, Katsumi."

"But—"

"Katsumi, listen to your mother. You really should try again. Hajime and I would love another grandchild to spoil," Tokio interrupted.

"What about Eiji's kids?"

"We treat them as our own, but it's just not the same." She smiled at the younger woman. "And I know for a fact that even though Tsutomu won't say anything, he would love another child."

"I know he would. And I do want Tokutaro to have a brother or sister."

"Then try again, whenever you're ready."

"Yeah, but can you three try for girls this time? We've got enough men to take care of already," Kaoru said.

Just then the shoji slid open and Tsubame and Chiyo stepped inside. "We're here," Tsubame said with a smile as she sat next to Kaoru. Chiyo crossed the room to sit silently by Maeko.

Kaoru hugged her friend. "Where are Yahiko and Shinya?"

"In the yard with the rest of the men. They wanted me to ask what time we're eating."

"Whenever Tae gets here with the food. They can wait." They both giggled. "Who all is out there and what are they doing?"

"Well, Kenshin and Hiko were playing with Akeno, Keitaro, and Tokutaro."

"Hiko showed up?"

"Yeah, he got here just before we did. Um, Saito and Sano were arguing about something and Sozo and Tsutomu were watching. Aoshi was talking to Mikio and Kenji."

"Typical."

* * *

Sano was standing next to Kenshin who had recently broken up the fight between him and Saito. Saito took out a cigarette and lit it. Tsutomu and Kenji watched as their sons attacked Hiko. 

"Come on, Shinya, don't be so shy," Yahiko said as his young son stood behind him.

"No thanks, Dad."

"Hey, Shinya," Sozo said. "Come see for a sec."

He looked to his father who nodded. "Alright," he said before walking towards his friend.

Yahiko shook his head and Aoshi asked him what was wrong. "He's too much like his mother. Chiyo's shy, too, but not nearly as much as he is."

"I hear form Mikio that Chiyo and Sozo have a romance blossoming."

Sano had escaped from Kenshin to greet Yahiko. "Yeah, he should be proposing any day now."

"It's good to see you, too, Sanosuke."

"You too, brat. Aoshi." Sano nodded to the taller man.

"Sagara why were you so set against our children getting married?"

"Doesn't anyone else think it's weird that all our kids hooked up together?"

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, Sano," Kenshin said as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. One of the twins walked over to him and tugged on his hakama, causing Kenshin to bend down and scoop the smaller redhead into his arms.

"I guess not." Sano tousled the child's hair. "We better be careful or Japan's gonna be full of redheads before too long." He and Kenshin laughed. "I guess if you're okay with Katsumi marrying Tsutomu then I've got no reason to hold a grudge with Mikio."

"Who said I was okay with sharing my son with Battosai's daughter?"

"Oh, come off it, Saito," Sano snapped at him. "Who else's daughter would have been a worthy match for your son?"

Tokutaro wrapped his small arms around his taller grandfather's legs. Saito stared down at him before answering. "I have no problems with Katsumi, she's a smart girl. It's having my grandson resemble Battosai that I can't stand."

"You can't stand me, Grandpa?" the boy around his legs asked.

Saito picked him up. "No, I can't stand your other grandfather."

"Papa?"

"No."

"Why? I love Papa. You should, too."

The other men had joined them now. Kenji's other son was perched on Hiko's shoulder, towering above everybody. "Baka deshi, how many more of these things are there going to be," he said pointing at the boy on his shoulder.

"According to Kenji, Akiko is pregnant again, so at least one."

Aoshi turned to Kenji, shock on his normally stoic face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just told my father not ten minutes ago. We just found out last week and planned on telling everyone today."

"Oh." Aoshi noticed his son was fidgeting nervously. "What is it, Mikio?"

Mikio stepped closer to his father before answering. "Maeko's pregnant, too."

"WHAT?" Sano roared, an enormous grin on his face. Mikio tried to duck behind his father but Sano was faster and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm gonna be a grandfather!"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Sano, you're strange," Yahiko said as he let go of Mikio.

"Congratulations, Aoshi," Kenshin said.

"Arigato."

"Dad?" Mikio looked into his father's face, waiting for approval.

"Well it's about time, son. Your sister is keeping the twins here in Tokyo and your mother and I have been waiting for this so we can have some new blood at the Aoiya. Sorry, Sagara."

"Aw, Megumi'll make enough excuses to come visit." He wrapped his arm around his son. "Besides Sozo here will be getting married soon enough and he'll be staying in Tokyo if he knows what's good for him."

Sozo blushed. "Dad!"

"So when are you planning on marrying my daughter?"

"Um, I was planning on proposing tonight."

"Bout time," Yahiko and Sano said in unison.

They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked as she rounded the corner. Kenji took his son from his father's arms so he could go to his mother.

"Nothing." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Like I believe that. I just wanted to let you know that Tae has arrived with the food."

"Okay."

"Get the boys washed up before we eat," she said before turning around and leaving them.

* * *

I hope that you were entertained. I felt like I could have kept going with this forever. I might revisit it someday and do a sequel. I've got to finish my other stories first.

I do hope that everyone liked my interpretation of how all the children would have acted and I just thought it would be fun if all the Kenshingumi's kids got together. For those of you that would like to flame my pairings, please do. Also, I know that a lot of the dialogue was convienent and I hope that you will forgive me.

Please review and tell me if you liked the ending.


End file.
